


Like Real People Do

by Ereri_Garbage



Series: Tsukihina stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I feel bad for making him a jerk, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Hinata Shouyou, This is terrible, TsukiHina, Tsukishima has emotions, angsty, new feelings, nishinoya is kind of a jerk, slightly OOC, song fic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Garbage/pseuds/Ereri_Garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will not ask you where you came from, I will not ask and neither should you. Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips, we should just kiss like real people do."</p>
<p>Hinata sees something he wasn't meant to see, and like any sane human being in shock; he runs. </p>
<p>He's not aware someone had been following.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really like the song "Like real people do" by Hozier. And it's sort of like about this guy who meets this girl blah blah, but when they meet it's like under weird circumstances or whatever and they decide not to ask each other any questions and just, ya'know enjoy themselves. 
> 
> And I have major Tsukihina feels when I listen to music, so I wrote this shitty thing. There's some mild language, I feel bad for making Nishinoya out to be a "bad guy" but I feel like the both of them will be happier now...
> 
> Oh well, enjoy and please leave me a review!

He'd been running for a while now. 

He wasn’t sure how long exactly, his legs were starting to burn.   
  
But he saw.    
  
He saw something he wasn't mean to see and now what was he supposed to do?    
  
Run.   
  
Run and pretend it never happened.    
  
Pretend he didn't see his boyfriend kissing someone else.   
  
  
When the pain in his hamstrings became too unbearable, he knew it was time to stop. He was far enough away from school now, almost at the park near Yokai's store.    
  
And he doesn't realize he's crying until he's on his hands and knees shaking, and the tear drops sting his eyes before they splash against the pavement.    
  
What was wrong with him?    
  
He should have known that it wouldn't last. He should have listened to Kageyama when he warned him about dating an upperclassmen. But of course he didn't listen.    
  
"I'm such an idiot." He whispers to the vacant street.    
  
"I should have fucking known. I should have seen it coming." Hinata's knuckles scrape on the concrete when he clenches his fists.   
  
"Oi, why are you crying shrimp?"   
  
He didn't have the energy to argue against Tsukishima's condescending voice. Or to question the Blonde's reasons for asking, or why he was even here. School wasn’t out yet, it was just lunch break. 

Fucking lunch break. Hinata usually ate with Kageyama since his lunch hour wasn’t the same as his boyfriend’s. But he had begged his teacher to let him leave class 20 minutes before the bell so he could make it to the second year hall before their lunch was over.

But after rushing through the halls with two lunch boxes in his hand (Lunchboxes he would surely have to go searching for), doing his best to make it to the classroom in under a minute so he’d have as much time as possible to spend with the other boy… 

Somewhere in the back of HInata’s mind he knew he’d have to go back to school, or at least for practice. 

And at practice he would see him.

The smaller boy’s eyes began to sting again, forcing his eyes closed to fight back the tears and swallow the bile that rose in his throat. He couldn’t face him.   
  
"Hinata? Really, why are you crying?" The tall blonde knelt down and placed a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder.    
  
Hinata could have winced at the contact but he was shaking too much to tell if he had or not.    
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Hinata sobs brokenly. "Why do you care?!"   
  
His gaze was moved from the ground and relocated by a hand under his chin, now looking at Tsukishima through blurry vision he could see the blonde's passive expression.    
  
"Do I have to have a reason? I’ll stop asking why you're crying, if you stop asking stupid questions like why I care."    
  
Hinata nods slowly,and when the blonde doesn’t make a move to get away, hinata leans forward into the middle blockers chest to sob again. "What do I do now?"   
  
He feels Tsukishima's arms hesitantly wrap around him and pull him closer. "I don't know."    
  
"I don't want to feel like this- this- so out of control." Hinata pants against the fabric of Tsukishima's jacket. “I saw him! I saw and I know he didn’t want me to see! He didn’t see me, see him!”   
  
Once again a warm hand redirects his gaze back to Tsukishima's face, the taller male is looking down at him with glossy eyes. "I know, I already know."    
  
Hinata can feel his gasping evening out into regulated breathing, and his grip on Tsukishima's shirt tightens. Had Tsukishima witnessed the scene?

Did Tsukishima see Nishinoya in the arms of their true Ace?

Was he here to tease him?

"How do I make it stop.” Hinata lets go of the jacket in his fist to press his palm against his chest. “How do I make it go away? This...knot that makes it hard to breathe.”   
  
"You don't." Tsukishima whispers and a deep frown forms on his face. "But I can try...to make it easier..."

Hinata looks up at the taller middle blocker and is faced with pink tinted cheeks and unspoken emotions in golden eyes.   
  
"Please." Is what the older boy says.    
  
Hinata is already leaning up before Tsukishima has a chance to crane his neck down enough and they end up meeting in the middle.Or maybe Hinata’s over sensitive body presses close first, he’s not sure, and honestly he doesn’t  _ care _ anymore.   
  
It's a kiss, warm and inviting; Hinata forces himself up  _ closer _ , into that  _ warmth _ . And Tsukishima only pulls him closer, mouth opening up and tongue venturing past Hinata's teeth to devour him. 

Nishinoya hardly ever kissed him, let alone like this. Kisses that made his head spin, no, Nishi prefered simple pecks- usually on the cheek.

But the way he had kissed Asahi… Hinata shoved the thought aside in favor of deepening his kiss with Tsukishima.

_ Let yourself forget.  _ He told himself.    
  
Their noses bump when Hinata angles his head to the left, arms leaving the cotton fabric and instead winding around Tsukishima's neck. The blondes own hands trail down from Hinata's waist to grip his thighs just below his butt, he yanks him forward and now Hinata is straddling Tsukishima's lap.    
  
Hinata is straddling Tsukishima's lap and kissing him harder and harder, he knows that his "boyfriend" was kissing someone else, now he's kissing someone else. 

Knows that this isn’t a solution, two wrongs don’t equal a right, but just a way to make things even more complicated. But even though he  _ knows _ it isn’t  _ right _ , his heart is _ fluttering _ in his chest and fuck it feels  _ right _ .    
  
But Tsukishima's hands are on his thighs, rubbing circles into the muscular skin there, has Hinata wondering if it really matters? Does he really have to wrack his mind for answers? Search his mind for a guilty conscious? 

If his boyfriend can kiss whoever he wants, throw away six months of what Hinata realizes may have been a one-sided relationship, than so can Hinata!  

It's with that determination that Hinata plants his feet on the pavement on either side of Tsukishima's legs, he lifts his hips only to drop back down and grind. Tsukishima's hands squeeze Hinata's thighs tighter and the feeling makes him gasp into the blonde's mouth.    
  
"Tsukki-"

“Kei.” The boy under him whispers. “Call me Kei.”

“Shoyo.” Hinata says breathlessly.   
  
"Don’t think about it. I won't questions your reasons for letting me do this, if you promise not to ask me why I’d even want to."    
  
"No."   
  
Hinata grinds against the middle blocker again, pressing an open mouth kiss to the shell of his ear.    
  
"I don’t want that. I want you, to want me. And I want to know  _ why _ ." He whispers, his breath hitches when Tsukishima moves his hands back to Hinata's ass to pull their crotches together again and Hinata sobs, tears falling down his cheeks as he moves to his knees. "I wanna know you aren’t- you aren’t- just… don’t make me think you want me when you don’t..."   
  
Hinata knows that his words are too intimate, he’s too desperate, mind muddled with pain. He knows that this is probably nothing important to Tsukishima; but for some reason, Hinata has to know. 

“Don’t leave me.” Hinata doesn't realize he’s said the words out loud, but he did and now he’s scared.    
  
He has to know if this person, if  _ Tsukishima  _ is toying with him. He wants to pull away if his heart risks breaking even more.    
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Tsukishima says evenly, he pulls Hinata back in for a kiss and it's  _ real _ .    
  
Hinata can feel that bubbling feeling in his stomach, the lump in his throat. And he doesn’t understand because this is  _ Tsukishima _ . The asshole on the team that teases him and insults his height, but right now the hands on his hips are speaking louder than any of the harsh words he’s ever said and Hinata feels  _ loved _ . His arms tighten around Tsukishima’s neck and this is real. 

This kiss is the words they can’t speak, the words they don’t know how to form yet. Emotions they don’t understand yet.

  
It’s not a joke. 

Tsukishima isn’t going to leave him here on the sidewalk to go and kiss someone else. 

Tsukishima will stay with him.   
  
For how long? Hinata isn't sure, but for now,    
  
For now this kiss is enough. These feelings are enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like that was terrible


End file.
